


Sharing is Caring

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking on Food, Indirect Kiss???????, It's minor and possibly not even real though, Kokichi being Kokichi, M/M, Panta - Freeform, Shuichi not sharing, Slight jealousy??? You'll have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Shuichi takes the last Panta and doesn't intend on sharing after trying it for himself.Kokichi ends up making a scene and as we all already expect, gets what he wants.





	Sharing is Caring

Shuichi is thankful that even in this strange world he doesn’t usually have to worry about food.

 

The kitchen that Monokuma provides usually is fully stocked, and once things get to be too depleted all they have to do is tell him and the next day the item will be replenished. It’s comforting, knowing that he can just tell someone else to get stuff for him without having to pay for anything.   
  
So he starts going through the pantry, making sure everything is well stocked-

 

He laughs and picks up the last Panta bottle, “Kokichi really goes through these things like they’re air, huh?”

 

He decides to see what all the hype is about and take a careful sip of the bubbly drink. The first thing that he tastes is sugar, but the flavor of grapes soon follows and he’s quick to cap the bottle once more. It’s not particularly good in his opinion, but tolerable. 

 

Shuichi stares at the barely opened bottle of soda and figures it would be wasteful to just throw the rest away. And he doubted that Kokichi would want a flat soda, so he just decides he’ll slowly finish it. He continues to go through the last of their pantry and quickly mentions to Monokuma that he should probably get some more, lest he wants to incur Kokichi’s wrath. 

 

The detective grabs a bag of pretzels and makes his way out to the dining hall, finding an empty seat as he watches all his classmates chat and eat.

 

Shuichi is a bit baffled, even though he doesn’t really care for the Panta he’s still sort of enjoying it. He wonders if Kokichi actually has a sweet tooth or is just sort of addicted to the flavoring. 

 

_ Speak of the devil- _

 

Kokichi makes a big entrance and heads into the kitchen for nourishment. There’s faint rustling and then after a few minutes Kokichi comes out, pouting adorably with a couple of slices of pineapple and ham pizza. The little supreme leader seems to be missing any kind of beverage and his eyes immediately land on Shuichi. 

 

Shuichi offers a teasing smile at him, aware of their current little predicament.

 

Kokichi slowly walks over, clearly seeing the Panta in his hand and he easily takes the open seat next to him. Shuichi is expecting a confrontation, some sort of teasing- he can tell that Kokichi’s mad that he’s got the last Panta.

 

Instead, Kokichi simply begins eating his pizza, without another word or glance at Shuichi. It’s kinda weird, Kokichi is always down to bother or pester him. No, instead he’s just ignoring him, quieter than usual and eating that strange pizza.

 

Shuichi figures maybe Kokichi really doesn’t care, or maybe he doesn’t really like Panta and it was just something he was drinking to keep a certain image. The detective feels Kaito tap him on his other side, with a pretty appetizing plate of nachos-

 

“Hey sidekick, want some? I think I went a little overboard and made too much.”

 

Shuichi smiles, “Sure, I don’t mind sharing with you.”

 

He takes a couple chips eagerly, making sure to avoid any jalapenos and dip the parts that he deems too bare. The crunch of the chips is so satisfying, and he honestly prefers salty foods over sweet, or even a combination of them if it has a tasteful balance.

 

Kaito is scarfing them down and Shuichi smiles a bit, Kaito probably could finish the whole plate with no problem, but it’s nice that he was kind enough to share some with him. 

 

He nearly jumps at the sudden coughing, the sound loud and clearly pained.

 

The detective turns and sees Kokichi covering his face, coughing and coughing repeatedly. Some of the other students also turn to watch him, and wait to see if he’ll let up-

 

He can see Kokichi trying to swallow, coughing still and his eyes watering a bit. Shuichi realizes that the smaller boy is choking and quickly opens his drink, handing it over.

 

Kokichi snatches it from his hands and drinks from it, clearing the obstruction in his throat and finally taking a breath, “Geez, you people really suck at responding to emergency situations. I could have died you know!”

 

Shuichi frowns but doesn’t say anything, really if the drink hadn’t worked he wouldn’t have known what else to do. 

 

Kokichi does his signature giggles, “At least my beloved Shuichi had enough sense to offer me something to drink.”

 

He leans back and falls into Shuichi’s lap, staring up at him, “You’ve saved my life! My subordinates are forever thankful and will assist you with anything you need.”

 

Before Shuichi can even react the supreme leader is rising to stand, “Well, I think I’ve given y’all enough excitement for today!” 

 

Kokichi scampers off, brushing off his whole choking incident as no big deal once it’s over. He glances over at the empty seat beside him and realizes that the kid only took a couple of bites out of the slice he served himself. 

 

He sighs, not really understanding what all that was about and he itches for another swig of the sugary grape drink and that’s when he realizes-

 

“Damn it.” he quietly curses at the empty chair, fully aware that he got swindled out of a drink.

 

Kokichi giggles as he skips away, eagerly sipping the last Panta and savoring the taste. He thinks it tastes better than usual, but that may just be because precious Shuichi allowed him to have it for himself.

 

( **_You know what they say, any kind of swapping spit counts as an indirect kiss._ ** )

 

He can barely keep from licking the plastic rim of the soda, only because he knows how dumb that would be.

 

Kokichi settles, he’ll have to remind Shuichi that he should really be nicer or else he won’t ever get a real kiss from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why this happened. It just did.
> 
> Also, does anyone know of any good SaiOuma Blogs or groups that obsess over these two? Cause I am falling further and further into it and I don't want to suffer alone.


End file.
